Vacations Solve All
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Jack is forced to go on a Vacation with the other Guardians. This Vacation is for all spirits every ten years, so Jack is sure to meet a few friends. However that's not all that's in store, love, curses, friends and foes alike, not to mention Jack is coming out as a cross dresser! What can this crazy trip include? Read to find out! This came from a twisted part of my mind, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Vacations Solve All

ME: Alright this is something I'd take a crack at, and yes there is a similar story called Spirits Gone Wild, it came before this one and I give all credit to that author, I'd also recommend that you read it, it's really well written. But this is my own version and you will see major differences, but you will see similar things too, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or any characters related to the movie.

Chapter 1: Vacation brings change

"Vacation? Really you have to go on it?" Jamie said looking up at Jack with a sad face. Jack leaned on his staff, something he did when he was upset but couldn't run away.

"Yup I have to go on it, apparently it is mandatory, however this is the first I'm hearing about it. It's every ten years and every Guardian and Spirit has to attend. It's aboard the Flying Dutchman, apparently it is something almost everyone looks forward too, I saw Tooth marking it down on North's calendar just the other week."

"How come no one ever invited you before?" Cupcake asked, her book on myths balanced on her lap. The kids had gathered on a blanket on the banks of Jack's lake, it was just after April Fool's day so the weather was still chilly but they were all bundled up to spend some time with their favorite Guardian.

"Something about not being able to find me when the time for it came, apparently both Tooth and Bunny had looked all over the world for me but couldn't find me, and for good reason." He added the last part under his breath but the kids heard.

"Jack what's wrong?" Pippa asked. Jack smiled sadly.

"The start of it is on my death day." The kids let out a small noise but Jack smiled again, "Which ironically is also my birthday." The kids all knew about how Jack had died, it was one of the secrets Jack told them, he also told them that when his sister died she had tossed a crystal snowflake necklace into his lake and then let herself be put to rest at the bottom of the lake. Both casket and necklace were still there and were deep enough that the kids wouldn't brush up against it if they went swimming in the summer. The kids looked at each other and then started giggling.

"Hey Jack can we get you something for your birthday if you bring us back something from your vacation?" Jamie asked and Jack's eyes widened.

"You guys want to get me something for my birthday?" The kids nodded excitedly and Jack grinned lopsided. "I suppose that would alright." The kids squealed in excitement and began chattering to themselves. Jack cast a frown at the lake however as a feeling of loneliness and sadness washed over him, just like it did every year. Most didn't remember his birthday, only Tooth and Sandy seem to know when it was and that's only because of the dreams and memories they guarded. "Hey you guys, what would you think if I started to dress like a girl?" Jack blurted out, it had been nagging at him for a while. Ever since Tooth had him model her new dress selections for her date with North, he had found he liked dressing like a girl, he didn't know why, but it seemed to calm him. But because of the kids he still wore his hoodie and brown pants. He turned to see the kids staring at him thoughtfully.

"Yeah I could totally see you in a dress." Pippa said as she squinted sideways at him.

"Or a ruffled top and skirt!" Cupcake chimed in.

"No way I think a leotard with a shell skirt would look best!" Monty exclaimed and that got the kids buzzing about outfits Jack would look good in, so Jack took that as a positive that they wouldn't mind. He chuckled and began to calm them down.

"Alright alright, you wouldn't mind it."

"Well it just cause you already are so cute girl clothes would only highlight it. Plus there is no way you can't be gay." Cupcake said as the others nodded along with her statement. Jack felt like one of those anime characters that slid sideways with a sweat drop.

"Okay, you guys shouldn't know about that stuff yet." He laughed awkwardly.

"Why not we're in fifth grade already Jack, they're starting to teach us this kind of stuff." Jack shook his head as a hole opened up and Bunnymund jumped out.

"Frost." He growled out. Jack tossed a smile over his shoulder at the Pooka. He looked at his watch that Jamie got him last Christmas.

"Wow Cottontail only five hours and forty five minutes, impressive." Bunnymund loomed over Jack while dropping a tennis ball on Jack's head. Jack rubbed the spot where it hit and grinned.

"Now what did you do Jack?" The twins chimed.

"Oh nothing really worth while."

"You call flooding my tunnels with colored tennis balls nothing' mate? You got roos loose up top or what?" The pooka ground out. Jack grinned as the children giggled.

"They think it's funny." He held his hands behind his head as he looked back. Bunnymund grinned.

"And I find this funny." Suddenly two yetis popped up from the hole that Bunny had come out of and one tossed a sack over Jack's head and scooped it over and tied it shut. The other tossed a snow globe and the other yeti tossed Jack's squirming sack through before going through themselves. "Ya, that never gets old." Bunny grinned at the portal closed and he turned to the children. "Good day mates." He said as he hopped back into his hole that sealed up behind him. Jack tumbled out of the sack onto the workshop's polished floor. He glared at the Pooka that was smirking at him from the fireplace.

"That was uncalled for, you know I hate that." Tooth buzzed over to him and whispered into his ears, at the same time that North started to bang and clang around loudly. Jack whispered back and for the life of him Bunny couldn't hear it because of North's banging. Tooth smiled as she cocked her head to the side and Jack was looking uncertain. He sat back and started to gesture vaguely as he whispered back, to which Tooth shook her head and started to clap her hands rapidly. Jack finally smiled and nodded something as he said one last thing before Tooth snapped her fingers and North stopped the noise automatically.

"Is all set dah?" Tooth nodded at him and helped Jack up. "Excellent! We leave now!" He shrugged on his coat and grabbed a gingerbread patterned suitcase and Tooth's teeth printed suitcase, which was twice as large as North's. Sandy glided in with his own golden one and Bunny slung a sack over his shoulder. Jack looked around and then sighed as Sandy handed him a brand new blue suitcase with white snowflakes.

"Thanks Sandy." Sandy smiled at him and nodded. They went to the balcony and North tossed out a globe to which they all stepped into and when they emerged from the other side Jack gasped. The Flying Dutchman he always assumed was a rickety old pirate ship but this was a five star cruise ship!

"We must do pool before sun set, good way to start dah?" North grinned as they were escorted to their rooms. The ghost that had escorted them opened up North's room, which looked exactly like his one at the pole, a large bed with green and red covers, a crackling fireplace and a desk. Tooth's room was next which was something straight out of an Arabian palace, a huge window lined with green, gold, and magenta curtains, and in place of a bed was a huge pile of pillows in multitudes of colors. She squealed and zipped in with key card and suitcase in hand. Sandy's was a sand covered floor with a small pond with little fishes on the corner and a small poster bed he smiled gently and floated in gently closing the door behind him. Bunny's was something Jack hadn't expected. It looked like it had been carved straight out of the earth, dirt lined walls with lanterns hanging up, a giant nest in the middle and a cool crisp air about the place. It was very appealing to him and he wondered what it would be like to sleep in there. Suddenly something was snapped around his wrist and the small bit of heat he had been feeling from the ship had been sucked away and replaced with his normal frosty air. Looking at his wrist he saw a black band with a glowing snowflake in the center.

"That'll keep ya from overheating mate, since this is to Hawaii and all." Bunny gestured to the band around his wrist. "So don't take it off ya hear me Frostbite?" Jack nodded and Bunny, seeming satisfied headed into his room . The ghost handed him a room key with 005 on it and floated away happily. Jack looked at his door and slid the card. But before he could open it a paw darted onto the handle. "These rooms are special, they shape themselves to whatever you find most soothing or what you find most appealing about a bedroom, so before you open it mate, think about where you would like to be then you can open it." Jack looked up at Bunny and into his green eyes.

"So yours is?"

"An exact copy of me nest at the Warren." Jack tilted his head thoughtfully and then shook his head.

"I can't." Jack looked down with a frown. "I haven't had a bedroom since I was human and that was 300 years ago." Bunny's ears twitched and so did his nose, something about that was driving something painful into his heart. Bunny sighed and focused his thoughts then opened the door.

"That good?" Jack stepped inside and gasped at the room. The carpet was a navy blue, the walls were a light blue with abstract frost designs in silver with a dusting of white snowflakes, a large poster bed with blue silk sheets and a large puffy white comforter and a white pine dresser and mirror was right across from it with a large window taking up the back wall with a broad sill perfect for sitting. A bathroom was right in front of the window.

"Yeah this is perfect thank you Bunny." Jack smiled gently at the Pooka, who at this point was glad he had fur because his face would be red right now.

"Yeah, well get changed ya show pony, North wants to go to the pool and you don't want to get in his way of fun." Bunny closed the door to Jack laughing and went back to his room. Jack set his suitcase on the bed and opened it, gingerly picking out his swimsuit. This trip both Tooth and North agreed that this should be when he does his style makeover, so that only the ones like Bunny and Sandy would have to get used to the new look, while the others would just see him for the first time. Slowly slipping out of his hoodie and pants he laid them gently down on the bed and then followed with his underwear. The swimsuit he chose was made specifically for cross-dressing males like him, it was feminine enough but it wouldn't show that he had male parts. The swim suit had a bikini like bottom that had high cut sides to show off his hips, two thick straps from the front came together right above his navel, it was a small cut out of a triangle showing off his flat stomach, then the broader strap came up until right under where a woman's breasts would be and wrapped around like a tube top, and finally two straps were connected to that to tie behind his head as a halter top. All in all it hid all the important parts but was just seductive enough to be flattering. The winter sprite blushed as he caught himself in the mirror. He had to admit he looked different but it was a different good. The bathing suit was a dark green with light blue hibiscus flowers printed all over it. Tooth said it was sexy enough to catch an admirer but covering enough that people wouldn't think him to be a whore. And he had to agree with her it was just the perfect balance for him and he couldn't wait to see the effect. So without further ado he grabbed his light blue towel with white snowflakes stitched into it and headed for the pool.

E. Aster Bunnymund would admit, he was a work-a-holic and that's how he liked it. It was structured and stable, unlike most of his thoughts and emotions. Being the last of the Pookas had it's impacts. No mates to cuddle with at home, no kits to pass Easter on to, no neighbors to chat with, no anything of the relations of he knew. So he had closed himself off to all but Sandy, Tooth and North. But then Jack Frost came along and threw his instincts all into wack. The boy was under his skin at the most inopportune times and he enjoyed it. The frostbite knew how to tick him off without going overboard and there was nothing more annoying than that. Looking down at his sketch pad he focused himself to get a bit of work done so he wouldn't fall too far behind these next few days. Well that was before North blocked his light. North was in gingerbread swim trunks and a red and green striped shirt.

"Bunny is no time for work, it is time to relax!" Bunny sighed and set the sketch book down and leaned back.

"See relaxed now go on." Sandy floated by and handed the Pooka an orange drink before sitting down with his own golden colored one on his chair next to the irritated Pooka. Tooth flitted over in her peacock printed bikini, all feathers gone, even from her headress, which displayed golden skin and raven locks which were pinned back in a sloppy bun. Sandy formed a snowflake followed with a question mark above his head. Tooth smiled secretively.

"Oh he should be along soon Sandy, probably just working up the courage." Bunny cocked his head and Sandy once again had a question mark above his head which turned to an exclamation point as he pointed wildly over Bunnymund.

"Oi! What's wrong Sandy?" Bunny turned his head and his jaw dropped. Walking over to them was Jack Frost, and damn did he look different. He look appealing, very appealing. That bathing suit encased Jack's figure like chocolate on strawberries.

"Um, hey guys, how's it going so far?" A light blue frost could be seen on his cheeks and he was looking nervously at them.

"Oh Jack you look fantastic! I knew that suit would be divine on you." Tooth fluttered a full circle before squealing in delight.

"Dah, suits you just right Jack." North grinned and patted his shoulder before walking over to the diving board.

"Oh dear better warn folks." Tooth zipped over to the pool and started to zip from swimmer to swimmer, who all looked at North climbing the ladder and promptly exited the pool or swam close to the edge. Sandy gave him two thumbs up and then turned with a smile to the pool while forming a large umbrella with his dream sand.

"Uh, looks, uh, good." Bunny stuttered and Jack drooped a bit before flopping down on the chair on the other side of Bunny.

"Cannon Ball!" North bellowed as he dove off the diving board. Sandy whipped down the umbrella and Jack froze the water before it touched him as Sandy covered him and Bunny. Tooth came down from the high height and helped some of the other swimmers get their bearings as North had unlodged them from the protection of the pool wall.

"Thanks Sandy." The Pooka said as he looked at the after math of the splash down. Sandy flashed another thumbs up and took another drink of his drink before snuggling down on the chair with his sunglasses on and enjoyed the sun. 'Speaking of sun.' thought the Pooka, he tossed his bottle of sunscreen at the winter sprite. "Oi put that on, I'll not have you whining at me when you resemble a lobster." Jack huffed and popped the cap then started rubbing it into his arms and legs. When he finished he turned to Bunny.

"Can you get my back?"

"Sorry mate, that stuff isn't fur friendly."

"Well if he can't I can." Jack turned to see two teen boys standing next to him. Both looked about his age. One was a slight grey color with black spiked hair that had purple, green, and orange streaks through it. He had bright yellow eyes and a wide smile. He wore a simple pair of black trunks with a pumpkin on one side. The other one had a swim suit like his on only it had a star cut out around the navel instead of a triangle. This one had cream colored skin, bright blue eyes, and white hair with rainbow streaks through it.

"Uh, thanks and you are?" The black haired one smiled wider.

"I'm Hallow and this is April Fool. We've heard quite a bit on you Jack Frost, glad you could make it this year." Hallow took the bottle from Jack and motioned for him to turn around. While Hallow smoothed the sunscreen on he got a better look at April Fool. The light one was more feminine than his counterpart but all angel looks aside he could see that the spirit had a mischief streak a mile long. Hallow was far more masculine since he had more muscles than the slim April Fool, but yet again he too had a mischief streak.

"It's nice to meet you Jack. Pull any good pranks recently?" April asked smiling. "I know you did, I just don't know what."

"Yeah I filled the tunnels to the Warren with colored tennis balls." Jack grinned and Bunnymund huffed. Hallow cackled and April laughed.

"That's a good one!" North came over then and smiled.

"Ah Jack, you've met Hallow and Fool, good friends for you, very much pranksters. Anyway I'm going to dry off, have fun, don't be late for dinner." Jack smiled and nodded at North. After seeing that Jack agreed he hummed as he went back to his room. Hallow and Fool looked at each other.

"We've got to be going, but there is a dance tonight, will you be my date?" Hallow asked and Jack blushed blue.

"Uh sure Hallow." Hallow smiled brightly and April Fool looked a little sad but quickly put a smile on.

"Great, see you after dinner." Hallow got up and dragged April away. Jack leaned back and started to relax when a loud yell startled him.

"Aster?! ASTER!" Bunny shot up and glared.

"I'm over here you hare brained sheila." A woman in a highly floral one piece ran over. She had long flowing brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Aster?" Jack questioned looking at Bunny.

"My true name, Bunnymund is my last name technically."

"Oh my goodness Aster I've been looking everywhere for you, I finally remembered the potion for that curse of yours." The woman smiled. Aster sighed.

"It's about time woman you only forgot for 350 years." Aster got up and turned to Jack. "Jack make sure you head to your room soon to get ready for the dance. I'll meet you there." Aster grabbed his sketch pad and followed the woman. Jack frowned as he watched Aster leave.

'Curse? What kind of curse?' Jack huddled up into a ball, setting his head on his knees. Tooth flitted over.

"Jack what's wrong?" She asked as she knelt in front of him. He looked up at her and frowned.

"What curse is Bunny under?" Tooth's wings fluttered a bit behind her and she looked sad.

"When we first came Guardians Pitch was strong and in our battle with him he had captured Bunny and put a curse on him. Spirits like me and Bunny have what we call an animal form, mine is the humming bird and Bunny's is well his Pooka form, but we also have human forms. This one is mine, but Bunny's is locked deep away. Only Mother Nature can break him from the curse because she has the strongest power amongst the spirits. Unfortunately she is extremely forgetful so she keeps forgetting the potion for Bunny all these years." Tooth laughed. Jack eased in his worrying. "But let me introduce you to a very close friend of mine." She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him over to a spirit lounging under a black umbrella. The spirit was a twenty year old woman that was dressed in a solid black one piece. Her hair was long and black with red chunks throughout it. Eyes were hidden behind sharp black sunglasses. "Jack, meet Cupid, Cupid meet Jack Frost." Cupid sat up and tilted her glasses down her nose, revealing sharp violet eyes.

- To be continued. Let me know what you think and I do most of my work by request so please let me know if you wish a story made. Chapter two will be up when I get five reviews so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Vacations Solve All

Alright I got my five reviews and they made me so happy so I would like 5 reviews for chapter 3 to make an appearance too. Thank you to the ones who reviewed thank you thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.

Chapter 2: Love is sticky and hot

"This is Cupid? I always thought that Cupid was supposed to be a guy in a diaper." Jack asked.

"Vast misconception, I'm quite female and defiantly not wearing a diaper, those are so last century." Cupid sat up and waved a hand over Jack's heart. A crystal pink heart came floating out and Cupid cupped it in her hands. "Hmmm, you wish for the one who you admire to take notice of you in a passionate way, and Hallow seems to have struck a cord with you." She let the heart go and it floated back into Jack's chest. "Unfortunately or fortunately now that he has gone with Mother Nature you might have a chance."

"Why what happened?" Cupid patted the seat beside her and Jack sat down as she flagged down a ghost. The ghost floated over with a red drink, a light blue one, and a green one on a tray. Cupid took the red one, Tooth grabbed the green one and Jack was handed the light blue one.

"Drink up this might be hard to handle." Cupid downed her drink in one go and Tooth squirmed in her seat as she sipped hers. " As Tooth told you Pitch cursed Aster in the dark ages. However this curse is unique and very hard to cast because of the power it needs. This curse eliminates all hope from the individual it is cast upon. Aster had already suffered a great loss when Pitch destroyed all of the Pooka race. Then during the battle with Pitch Aster was captured for an hour. During that hour Pitch applied the curse. This curse can only be applied when the person or spirit is at his lowest. To break Bunny and put him at the lowest Pitch raped him. Brutally." Jack gasped and covered his mouth. "The curse was applied in Bunny's own blood and he was bound to his Pooka skin. Slowly over the centuries the curse began to eat away at his hope. Without hope Aster can not exist because his center would be gone. About 300 years ago the curse was just about to finish him off, however something happened that no one had ever expected to happen. The curse started to wear off, Aster regained hope and his soul had been eased."

"What happened?" Cupid smiled brightly.

"You were born and started to antagonize him." Jack giggled and he got up.

"Oh come on I couldn't have made that much of a difference. Anyway I have to go change for dinner." Jack waved and walked back to his room. Tooth turned to Cupid.

"It's love that can undo that curse isn't it. Only the love of true partners right?" Cupid nodded and got up.

"Yup those two block heads just have to realize it first." Cupid laughed and started to walk away. 'This cruise is going to be interesting for sure.' She thought as she walked along the corridors to her room. Jack opened up his room and stripped out of his bathing suit before shivering. It felt like someone was watching him. Shaking his head he pulled out a party dress and a pair of panties. The panties had been something from Tooth last year when she found out about his cross dressing fetish. They were pure white with lace around the leg holes. He slipped them on followed by the dress. This dress was strapless and was dark blue that faded to white with a silver snowflake pattern. It was a mullet style, which the front was shorter than the back. The front settled right above his knees while the back at his ankles. Getting out silver metal cuffs he slipped them on his wrists. They were large enough to cover most of his forearms. They had been a gift from Sandy for Christmas and were engraved with swirls and whorls of a shiny gem called diamond. He fixed his hair and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Pleased with what he saw he spun around and then looked at the door as a knock sounded. Opening it up there was Hallow dressed in a black dress shirt and dark washed jeans. His hair was styled messily as usual and an orange pumpkin stud was in his left ear.

"Hey there, looking good, ready to go?" Jack nodded and stepped out of his room and took Hallow by his hand and walked with him to the dining hall.

"Thank you for the invitation. I was just going to eat with the other Guardians." Hallow tossed a playful smirk at Jack.

"Now we can't have that you need to be social and spend time with others. So how come you don't wear shoes?" Hallow looked down at Jack's tiny white feet.

"I don't know, I never really considered wearing any after I got reborn."

"Well I hope I just don't step on them." Hallow laughed as they entered the dining room. Jack gasped, the whole place looked like a winter wonderland. The tables were covered in dark blue covers with silver plates and crystal glasses. White napkins sat under polished silverware and each center piece had white lilies, blue roses, and sliver laurels wrapped around crystal vases. The chandeliers were adorned with crystal snowflakes and silver laurels. The bushes were painted with a light layer of frost.

"Is it always like this?" Jack asked Hallow awe colored his voice. Hallow shook his head.

"Nope, it's all for a special birthday." Jack cocked his head and looked at Hallow. "A special birthday? Whose?" Tooth and North popped out from behind a bush.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted along with every other spirit jumped out and shouted with them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jack jumped back with a startled gasp and looked around.

"But how did everyone know?" Tooth flitted over and clapped her hands.

"Oh I had called ahead of time and had them set this up, I felt bad because we never celebrated your birthday so I wanted to make this extra special this year!" She hugged him and pointed over to a large table piled miles high with presents. "Look presents!" North pointed to a silver chair and Tooth pushed him over to it. "Come on everyone is so excited lets not keep them waiting!" North put a golden present on Jack's lap and Sandy floated over and formed a arrow pointing down.

"This one is from you?" Jack asked him and the sandman nodded. Jack gingerly opened the gift with hesitant fingers. Inside was a pair of crystal cuffs with the same design as his silver ones.

"Sandy made those of his own dream sand, when you wear them only good dreams and day dreams you will have." North explained. Jack smiled and switched out the silver ones for the crystal ones. Then he leaned forward and hugged the golden man.

"Thank you!" Sandy smiled and hugged him back before floating back to his seat. Jack opened several more before he got to Tooth's.

"Oh yay mine's next!" She clapped and flitted next to her friend. Jack took the tooth printed present from North and once again gingerly opened this one as well. He placed the paper in a pile with all the other perfectly preserved paper and the ribbon with the others. Opening the box he found a circlet made of silver and crystal snowflakes. Tooth picked it up and fitted it on Jack's brow. "Oh yay I knew it would be absolutely perfect for you." She flitted back to her seat and clapped happily. North dropped a few more presents into his lap before his own came.

"This be mine, I hope you like." North grinned as once again Jack delicately opened the present and stored the paper and ribbon with the rest. Inside was a long thin box, opening it up Jack gasped. Inside was a dark blue ribbon with a crystal snowflake resting on the middle on it. Scooping it up he held it up to his throat and North tied it for him so it hung on his neck delicately. "It enchanted, you always find way to pole when needed. Also keep you cold were ever you be, even in volcano." Jack smiled and touched the snowflake resting on his clavicle.

"Thank you North."

"Very much welcome." Jack finished off the last few presents. The last one being from the Groundhog who leered at him while saying that he made the musk scented massage oil himself. Jack pinched the bottle between two fingers and handed it to North to put with the others, silently promising himself to pour it down the drain and discard the bottle when he got back to his room. Getting out of his seat he tried to go to Hallow sitting at the table for them before Cupid floated down in front of him. She was now wearing a red and black lolita dress with a heart print at the hem and sleeves. She was holding a piercing gun.

"Hold it there snowball I need to give you my gift. Grabbing his ear and wiping a cloth over it she quickly punched his ear with a silver snowflake and did the other before grabbing a different gun and grabbing his left cartilage and pierced that too with a silver heart loop.

"Ow!" Jack rubbed his ears. Cupid smiled and blew on her gun.

"Sorry sugar pop, but I wanted to get my hand on your ears for years. The studs are just normal fashion accessories but the hoop will summon me whenever you need me." Clipping the gun back onto her belt she pushed him towards his table and then gave him a bow. "Now if you'll excuse me someone else needs me, later sugar pop." She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a shower of rose petals. Jack sat down and smiled at Hallow.

E. Aster Bunnymund was a lot of things, but he was never a coward. Running his fingers, yes fingers now. He was fully recovered and now he looked at the simple wrapped gift on his nest. It was wrapped with plain brown paper and simple twine. He always believed in his life simple is best. The gift inside however was not so simple, they were something he crafted with his rarely used magic and were something of a labor of love. Suddenly Cupid appeared in his room.

"Now this is what I like to see, feeling back up to speeds again are we darlin?" Cupid asked him.

"Yea Mother Nature set me to right again. Bloody brilliant she is, but scattered brained as a heard of roos." Cupid sat back while still floating and crossed her legs.

"But this isn't why you're sitting in here and not out there with the rest of them celebrating the little sugar pop's birthday is it?" Aster glared at her and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"I suppose you shelia would already know because you are the spirit of love now ain't ya?" Cupid cocked her head and summoned a black nail file.

"True, you know you love him, but the whole different species, same gender, past quarrels, pride, the blizzard of '68, and other various reasons are holding you back while others make their move on what you think is yours." Aster, who had turned around during her listing things, turned back around with narrow eyes and a scowl.

"Who, who's making a move on Frostbite?"

"Oh just Hallow, which that won't be for much longer, and of course your favorite spirit ever, the Groundhog." She said, violet eyes slowly sliding to Aster who was twitching madly. "You have everything you need, charm, wit, suave, hope, and of course love. You have what it takes, because I'd really hate to see that Groundhog with that cute lil sugar." Cupid laughed and snapped her fingers disappearing again. Aster growled deep in his throat and his green eyes narrowed, no way in all the great powers of MiM was he going to let that dirty root rat take his Frostbite. Grabbing his present he threw open his door and marched towards the dining hall. He had a mate to win, and by MiM he was going to do it.

To Be Continued.

There we go as an Easter present for my fans. As I said I would like 5 more reviews for chapter 3. I don't care if they are from the same people who already reviewed or if one person reviews 5 times, I just want 5. Happy Easter!


	3. Chapter 3

Vacations Solve All

Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 3. Oh MiM you all have been excellent on reviewing, and it may be bossy of me to demand 5 reviews for every chapter, but I do it so I know people are interested and they like my work. Other wise I would not ask for them if I didn't care about my readers. A little side note that I will be upping the rating to M once the time for it comes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or anything pertaining to that.

Chapter 3: The fires of Love begin to rise

By this time the party was in full swing by now and everyone was on the dance floor. Jack pulled away from Hallow with the excuse that he needed some air. Stepping out onto the balcony Jack sighed in relief, as much as he liked everyone paying celebration for him and finally paying attention to him, but it was overwhelming.

"Well hello gorgeous, mind if I keep you company?" Jack barely kept himself from flinching as he looked down at the bulky furred rodent.

"Uh well…" Jack started, searching for a polite way to turn him away.

"Of course you don't after all I am a very important spirit, determining when spring is going to come and all." The little rodent boasted.

"Oh really, are you planning on having it come early this year?" Jack asked.

"Why yes, I think I will have it come early this year."

'I'll make sure to have it frosted until April.' Jack thought maliciously, 'Maybe even Easter night, cause another blizzard. Of course I'll wait till the kids are tucked in bed for the night.' As Jack leaned uninterested on the railing tuning out the rodent as he boasted that he's never ever been wrong.

Inside Hallow leaned on a pillar watching something that he thought would never put him in a bad mood. No it was not Jack, he didn't really like Jack like that as he found out from having dinner together with him. The were very good friends but they weren't compatible as in lovers. However when the dancing had started his eyes were suddenly glued to April Fool. He had been asked to this gala by Fourth. Forth was a highly muscled man with white hair striped with blue and red and soul searing blue eyes. He particularly didn't like the man, Fourth was too uptight, and that annoyed the spirit of chaos and fun. And Fool was looking so spectacular tonight, with a pastel colored dress that whipped around his knees with a glittering silver belt. Delicate feet were strapped into glass looking sandals and silver feather earrings danced around his neck as he laughed and spun around with Fourth. A burning sensation was in his chest and for the life of him he didn't understand why he was so jealous. Someone walking in, however caught his eye. Jumping out of his relaxed position he couldn't believe his eyes. That form hadn't been seen in over three centuries. And he was looking like he was going in for the kill when he spotted the scene on the balcony. Fading back into the shadows, he couldn't wait to see this.

Jack was about three seconds from putting this annoying buffoon on ice, forever. Turning to the rodent he was surprised when a combat boot came down on top of the Groundhog's foot. While the nuisance howled his head off Jack looked at the being that the boot came from in reverence. This spirit was god like! There at 6'1" stood a caramel tanned man. Brown shorts that frayed at the knee framed his muscled legs perfectly, a leather harness like thing that was in shape of an X highlighted perfect abs and pecs, a belt around his waist held pouches that rested lightly on perfect hips. Arms were decorated with tribal tattoos and arm guards were fitted on the forearms. His face was the best of all, lips were just a bit plump, not too thin, but not big, green eyes sparkled in a mixture of emotions, the same tribal tattoos decorated his forehead, his left ear had a hoop through the lobe, and to top it off wild blueish gray hair stuck out like fur while a long sleek ponytail that started at the base of his neck trailed to mid back.

"Hey there Frostbite, hope I'm not too late." Jack's jaw dropped.

"B-B-Bunny?!" A fierce blue frost had covered his cheeks, ears, and spread across his nose.

"You were expecting the Easter Kangaroo? Of course it's me mate." Bunny grinned down at the flustered sprite.

"Wow, so this is your human form?" Bunny nodded

"I bet you're tired of this rat root skite* so lets go inside so I can give you your birthday present." Jack took Bunny's arm as he lead him back inside. Sitting Jack back on his silver chair he sat the present gently on his lap. Jack smiled at the simplistic wrapping and gingerly opened it and set it apart from the other piles. Jack looked at the gift with a smile. The gift was a pair of heels, there had a three inch heel with silver straps crossing over the front of the foot, they lead back to wrap around the ankle and up the calf. The straps glittered like crystal and a snowflake rested on top of where the straps crossed.

"Bunny these are amazing, but I don't know if I can wear them." Bunny chuckled and slipped them on Jack's feet and laced the straps up delicate calves

"These are special mate, you'll feel like you aren't wearing them at all, and are extremely durable." When he was finished he stood up and held out his hand. Jack gingerly placed his feet on the ground and grabbed Bunny's hand and let himself be pulled up. Jack blinked and then stepped out by himself.

"It feels no different than if I was barefoot." Jack smiled and spun around. Bunny held his hand again, the sprite's hand feeling cold and smooth against his, but thanks to his higher than normal body temperature Aster didn't mind the coolness at all in fact it felt very refreshing.

"I'm glad you like them so much now would you like to dance?" Bunny asked and Jack nodded and took Bunny's hand. Right as they got to the dance floor 'Say Hey' by the Chipmunks came on and Bunny grinned. As they started dancing people cleared away.

"I didn't know Jack and Aster knew ragtime dancing." Tooth said flitting close to North. Sandy made some symbols and North nodded.

"Jack learned over a few years from sitting in some dance classes and Bunny learned to dance from Cupid after the blizzard of '68." North explained. Tooth nodded and watched with awe as the two spun and twirled around the floor. As the song ended both Jack and Aster were smiling at each other. Then a slow song came on and Jack blushed frost again as Bunny took him by his waist and lead him into a slow dance. As they danced Jack saw Hallow looking very angry out onto the dance floor. Jack followed his eyesight and saw Fool dancing with a tall strapping man. He didn't know who the spirit was but he was definitely not in Hallow's good graces, which could lead to trouble. Jack would talk to him tomorrow but for now he would dance the night away in Bunny's arms without a care in the world. Unbeknown to them a spirit watched in wrath. The dance ended just a few hours from sun up and Bunny walked Jack to his room and watched him as he went inside before releasing his human form. Clothes melted away as fur encased his body once more. Leaning on the door he sighed exhaustedly. Being in his human form had been draining before but now it was exhausting just to hold it for that long, which was only a few hours. Aster knew he would have to build up his endurance if he was to be like that near Jack. Opening his door he went inside and went straight to bed.

Jack Frost on the other hand was twirling excitedly in happiness. Today was the best day of his immortal life. Bunny's human self had been so handsome, but he had to admit so was his Pooka self. Gentling his spinning he stopped in front of a mirror. Looking at himself he was flustered and excited, it was hard to believe that Bunny had caused this reaction. Taking off the cuffs and circlet he laid them gently on the dresser and stripped out of his dress. He didn't take off the pendant North gave him because it indeed kept him cold, which he greatly appreciated as they headed into the warmer climate. Nor did he take of the heels Bunny had made for him. They just felt too natural to have on his feet, plus they were a beautiful gift. He would take them off tomorrow when he showered before he went down to breakfast. Slipping under the covers he fell asleep instantly, too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

April Fool blushed as he was escorted back to his room by Fourth.

"I had a good time with you tonight, thank you for allowing me the pleasure. To accompany you tonight." April Fool said as they waited outside his door. Fourth smiled as April blushed again.

"It was a pleasure indeed, please let me know if you need another escort in the future, farewell." He kissed the back of April's hand and walked off into his own room. April blushed as he turned and went into his room completely unaware of the glaring yellow eyes peeking out from the room across from his.

Groundhog was pacing in his room. He would have the stupid little sprite as his own but only because that stupid rabbit was after him. That and the intoxicating smell of virgin flesh called to him like none other. He would have Jack Frost and that would be the end of it!

Hallow curled under his blanket and curled up in disgust. He couldn't believe how selfish he was being. He had ignore how April truly felt for him and now he wanted nothing but his attention on him. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, but he doubted crushed hearts slept easily.

Cupid sat in her room bathing in the love that Jack was emitting. It was so strong and she adored it. Hallow's misery however would have to be fixed, and of course Groundhog's attention must be diverted at all cost, even if she had to intervene personally. Which she insisted on not doing because nine out of ten romances worked themselves out with out her, but sometimes she did need to run interference. It was a small price to pay to do her job however. And now this was getting incredibly interesting. This was the best vacation ever and it had only been day one!

-To be continued. Please Read Below, Very Important!

I know this is shorter than the others but the next will be longer. I got a review that asked weather or not the idea from this story came from another called 'Spirits Gone Wild' and if said person would have read the opening before the first chapter began they would have had their answer. Yes this did come from 'Spirits Gone Wild' BUT as you can tell I took it in another direction than her story. And I gave all credit to her and even encouraged you all to read it! I may be a bit bossy, as one reviewer mentioned, in asking for 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, however it is because I want to know your opinions, what you liked and what you didn't like. It is very important for me and I do respond to some of them. So with that conclusion please review and I will put the next chapter up, I do adore most of the reviews I have gotten, so please continue!


	4. Chapter 4

Vacations Solve All

Me: Oh you guys have been so stellar with the reviews that I will put up chapter 5 without asking for the 5 reviews this time as a special treat to all of my readers. So enjoy the next two chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

Chapter 4: Ensnares and Releases

Aster groaned as he got up, there was no way he was transforming into his human side this early. He still needed to gather more strength, supposed he would have to spend today as his normal self. But at least he didn't have to worry about the curse. Then as he reached for the doorknob, he heard Jack scream. Flinging the door open he ran to Jack's room and flung the door open.

"Frostbite, what's wrong?" Jack pointed at the mirror and pulled the blankets up to his chest. On the mirror written in red ink stood 'I will make you mine no matter what the cost.' A deep growl echoed deep inside his throat. Bunny narrowed his eyes and went to Jack's dresser and started to pack his clothes back up into his suit case, then when all was packed he gathered the sheet covered sprite in the other arm and took him back to his room. He set the sprite in his nest and exited his room. Putting his paw on the door handle and imagined a different room. Heedless of the yelp from inside he kept up with his image. Finally he went inside and he was pleased with what he saw. The room now had a large window sill like Jack's room but the walls were still made of dirt and lanterns still hung, but now a dark dresser was opposite of now a nest and a duplicate bed of the one in Jack's room. There was also a full length mirror like the other room did. Jack still sat in his nest with the sheet delicately wrapped around his milky white skin.

"Ummm," Jack blushed a beautiful blue frost as he looked at Bunny.

"Right then I'm going to breakfast, why don't you get dressed and then join us." Exiting the room and shutting the door behind him, he swore to skin a small root rat when he got to the breakfast banquet. Jack stared at the closed door for a few moments and then moved out of Bunny's nest and moved over to the dresser. He pulled out his outfit for the day and slipped it on. He wore a deep blue pleated mini skirt and a light blue off the shoulder tank top. Slipping on fingerless gloves that were a plaid of light and dark blue. Opening the door he raced after Bunny, he didn't want to be alone after waking up to that. Seeing the Pooka up a head leaning on the wall, he rushed to him.

"Bunny are you alright?" The Pooka laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine frostbite. Just a bit tired." Jack startled, was it because of his human form? He couldn't see dancing a little bit last night tire him this much.

"It's because of your human form right?" Aster nodded and Jack helped him up off the wall and out into the dining hall that was decked out in a sea theme. Sitting the Pooka in a chair he rushed off to the breakfast buffet to gather a plate for him and Bunny. Looking at the spread he gathered a few pancakes and some hash browns for him and a salad for Bunny. Setting the plates down he gathered two glasses of water for the both of them. Setting the glass in front of Bunny he sat down and started to eat. North came past with a huge plate that had sausage and bacon piled up on it. Jack held a napkin to his nose and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong Jack?" Jack waved the napkin in front of his nose and smiled.

"It's nothing, really." Bunny cocked his head slightly and continued eating and thought a bit more. He had a penchant for natural food because of his Pooka side, but meat didn't make him flinch like that. Groundhog came over and sat down with a big plate of bacon and sausage with eggs. Jack placed a napkin over his nose and turned away.

"Groundhog aren't you an animal why would you eat meat?" Jack asked the rodent.

"It is important to build healthy muscles so that's why I eat it." Groundhog took a huge bite out of a sausage. Jack gagged a bit and fanned his face. Bunny looked worriedly at Jack as every bite Groundhog took Jack got paler.

"Please excuse me." Jack slapped the napkin on the table and ran out of the room. It dawned on Aster.

"You IDIOT! HE'S A VEGETARIAN!" Aster yelled at the root rat and ran out of the room. He saw Jack hunched over a trash can throwing up. "Jack? Are you alright?"

"How-How can he just sit there and eat-eat those poor animals?" Bunny rubbed his back as he sat Jack back up. "Those animals, they had been my only friends in those 300 years. They saw me, they stayed by me in those long, long years. How can he eat them?" He curled into Bunny's chest and sobbed into the fur as Bunny rubbed his back and comforted him.

"It'll be okay Jack, some people just aren't as in tune with nature like we are, North just eats meat because it is normal and routine for him, if you haven't noticed that he had been cutting back a lot with you around, he used to eat a lot more. He's been cutting back because of you, you have made him realize that nature is important for us and we should respect it by only eating what the Earth has provided for us. Maybe within the next few years he'll go completely vegetarian, or at least not in such big portions." Jack looked up and smiled. "Come on let's go get some brekkie." Jack got up with the help of Bunny and smiled. Bunny lead him back into the dinning hall and to a different table. Pulling out his seat and sitting Jack down, he pushed the chair in and walked over to the breakfast bar and got them another round of dishes. Jack stared after Bunny, he always got a nice fuzzy warm feeling when Bunny was around. It was the only time that he really enjoyed being warm, that and curled up next to Bunny. Bunny came back and placed a plate full of fruit and vegetables drizzled with a sparkling yellow sauce. Jack looked down and poked at the sauce lightly with his finger and then lightly suckled on it.

"Oh it's sweet, I like it." He picked up a tomato and swirled it in the sauce before eating it. "It's so good, what is it?" Bunny chuckled and pulled out a jar from one of his pouches.

"It's honey mixed with vanilla extract. I make them myself, it sweetens without going over board and it's all natural. I make others too, maybe I can show you all the others, I believe you'll like some of the ones I brought with me." Bunny smiled and dipped a carrot into the same sauce on his plate. They ate together talking about small things such as believers and preparations for their respective seasons and holidays. Finishing up they placed the dishes on the clean up table.

"So what is today?" Jack looked up at Bunny. Bunny scratched his head, and he looked down at Jack.

"Well today is a free day since we're out into the middle of the ocean but tonight is the gambling party."

"Gambling Party? Why would anyone gamble?" Bunny cocked a ear and tipped his head.

"Cause it's fun, plus you can cash in your winnings for various prizes." Jack perked up at that.

"What kind of prizes?"

"Oh stuff like stuffed animals, tickets to a spirit spring hotel, and things of that nature. It's all in good fun, and no one gets cash at the end, and even if you lose everything they still give consolation prizes so no one loses." Jack smiled and bounced up and down.

"That sounds like a lot of fun now." Bunny smiled and looked down.

"I figured that would be right up your alley. But for now I would like to take it easy." Jack nodded with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You exhausted yourself because of me didn't you." Bunny shook his head and patted Jack on the head.

"No, it exhausts me because it takes a lot of energy to hold that form, especially since I haven't used it in over 350 years. So it isn't your fault, but I will need rest to use it again, if I force it too much then I could be stuck in that form. But now I'll rest and I'll be able to assume that form again when I have the strength. So don't worry." Jack nodded and then tipped his head to the side.

"Then how about we go up to the sun deck. That way we can relax and enjoy the weather." The intercom sounded.

"We are now in the middle of a thunder storm, therefore we prohibit any of our passengers to go outside." Jack's face fell and tipped his head down and frowned.

"Excuse me! Have you seen Hallow?" Fool ran up and looked at Jack. His white and confetti printed sundress flowed around him.

"No, we haven't seen him at all, not even in the dining hall." April Fool frowned deeper.

"Oh no, I was afraid of that, he was angry with me last night for some reason and I don't know why." Bunny smiled and tipped his head to the side.

"He wants you to be his mate, he loves you Fool." Fool gasped and blushed.

"How-how could you possibly know that?" Bunny tapped a claw onto his nose with a smirk.

"I'm a rabbit mate, you can't keep something like that from me." April Fool blushed deeper. "I would imagine he's still sulking in his room." April nodded and took off for Hallow's room. His white boots clicking down the corridor. Jack smiled and looked up at Bunny.

"You just lied your fur off didn't you?" Jack grinned as Bunny nodded.

"When you know those two as long as I have you know that they are in love." Bunny chuckled. "So since our trip outside is nixed how about I let you taste the other sauces like the one at brekkie. I'll ask for some more vegetables and fruit." Jack nodded and started to walk back to their room.

Fool stood in front of Hallow's door, he was uncertain about this but he was going to do this. He knocked on the door and the door opened slightly. A yellow eye peeked out and the door shut again.

"Hallow, please let me in." Hallow's heart thumped as he leaned against the door. He had just vowed never to see April Fool again and he came to seek him out. April Fool started pounding on the door. "Please Hallow please let me in!" Hallow's eyes widened at the broken sound of Fool's voice. He opened the door and Fool fell into Hallow's arms.

"Fool, what's going on?" Fool looked up at Hallow and he startled at the tears in the prankster's eyes. "Why- Why are you crying?"

"Is it true? Is it true that you are in love with me?" Hallow started and looked into Fool's eyes.

"It's true. I do love you, but you were so happy with Fourth, so I thought you didn't like me like that, it was also that night when I realized how deep my love for you went. I'm sorry." Fool shook his head.

"No this was my fault, if I would have noticed sooner we wouldn't be like this. Will you forgive me?" Hallow nodded and lifted Fool's head up, before swooping down in a soul searing kiss. Breaking apart Fool had a beautiful blush on his face.

"Shall we make up for lost time and an advantage of this storm." Fool's blushed harder and nodded. Hallow took Fool into his arms. "Then let's get started."

Cupid bubbled and laughed as she floated happily along. Oh the love off of Hallow and Fool was making her bubbly and giddy. That was one of the perks of being Cupid, the stronger the love between spirits then the more powerful she becomes. Cupid looked at the book of spirits and looked at the bright red heart pulsing between Hallow and Fool. She was so happy another two spirits had found love, but the Groundhog's interference had only pushed Bunny and Jack together. But she know that he would soon get serious the longer Jack was left unclaimed. Things were now getting interesting.

"So what's this one? It tastes like honeysuckle and strawberries." Jack said as he swirled the bite of kiwi around in his mouth.

"That's right wow, you're four for five mate." Jack poked his tongue out as he felt out another fruit covered in sauce. "Hey that dragon fruit and vanilla one was tricky!"

"That it was Frostbite." Bunny laughed as he packed up the sauces. "You can try more when we get to the Warren, these were the only ones I brought with me." Jack took off the makeshift blindfold and handed it back to Bunny, for it was a tie he brought for the formal dance in a few days. The intercom sounded again.

"Passengers, the storm is cleared and we caution you to step outside with care if you venture out, for the floor is still wet. That is all." The two looked at each other.

"Wanna go outside Cottontail?"

"Why don't you head on out, I need a small nap before tonight." Jack smiled and nodded before exiting. Jack headed up to the top deck and smiled as the wind rushed against his face. He leaned over the top railing and gasped as he saw dolphins jumping down below in the sea.

"Oh wow! Dolphins! Real life Dolphins!" Jack laughed as the dolphins continued to jump.

"My my it's not often I see such a lively spirit." Jack turned around and saw a man in a white Captain's uniform. The man had pale green skin and white beard and hair. He looked like a gentle old man and he could see the crinkles of his smile run deep into is pupil devoid eyes. "You must be Jack Frost am I correct?"

"Yes sir. You must be-"

"The actual Flying Dutchman if you please, the ship was actually named after me." The captain walked up to the railing with Jack. "Would you like a closer look?" Jack nodded happily and followed the captain down into the bowls of the ship. They arrived at a porthole close to the front of the ship. "Go ahead, look through." Jack stepped up and gasped as he saw the dolphins swimming right outside the window. Jack laughed as he watched them swim. Soon he stepped back and bowed to the captain.

"Thank you so much sir, I better get going, Bunny will be looking for me soon for dinner." Jack raced away and up to the upper levels where he ran into the Groundhog.

"Why hello my darling, I didn't get to see you much at breakfast." Jack placed a hand over his nose as the Groundhog's meat laced breath was forced upon him. The Groundhog huffed and it blew a large meat scented wind over to Jack, who was quickly overwhelmed and passed out. The Groundhog grinned maliciously as he looked down at the incapacitated winter spirit. But before he could reach out to grab the spirit and drag him back to his room he saw April Fool and Hallow turn the corner.

"Oh my Jack!" April sprinted down the corridor and fell down to his knees and took Jack's head into his lap. He glared at the Groundhog, bright blue eyes blazing. "What happened?" April growled out.

"Nothing he just swooned for my manly charms." Groundhog huffed and Hallow gagged.

"Not likely you prick, your breath reeks of meat, Jack must be a veggie eater if he passed out being near you, even I want to toss my cookies." Hallow growled as he held a had over his nose. April scooped Jack up and started to walk away. It was then Groundhog caught a sparkling pumpkin mark on the inside of April's lower thigh.

'So the pumpkin brat claimed the little brat. But he took my mate away, I can't forgive that.' The groundhog stomped away bent on getting revenge on not only that putrid rabbit but that meddling pumpkin and his mate.'

Hallow closed the door as Fool set the unconscious frost spirit on his bed.

"I don't know why we have to use your room what was wrong with mine?" He grumbled and April turned to him with a smile.

"Because I don't want anyone else to lay on your sheets, besides we didn't change the sheets before we left." Hallow chuckled to himself.

"But it's Jack, you wouldn't be jealous would you?"

"No, I just don't like the thought. Oh he's waking up." Jack groaned as he sat up.

"Easy now you don't want to make yourself sick!" April warned Jack and Jack nodded.

"How did I get here?"

"We rescued you from the clutches of the Groundhog, seriously, that guy needs to go vegan to get rid of that noxious scent." Hallow grinned over to him. Jack smiled back and stood up.

"Thanks but I really should get back to Bunny, he said we're gonna go to that gambling thing tonight." Hallow's grin turned mischievous.

"You should pick out a prize for him to try and win for you, Guys love to impress their lovelies with their winning prowess." April turned to him with a glint in his eye.

"Does that mean I can ask the same for you? Even though you have the worst luck on the entire boat?" Hallow held up his hands and smiled.

"Okay okay, I get it." April smiled and turned to Jack.

"Aster would be able to win just about anything for you, he has the best luck second only to the leprechaun." Jack smiled and got up.

"Well thanks for the tip, see ya later!" Jack walked out of the room and straight into a red haired woman. She was a fuller figure than Tooth and was dressed in a long flowing green gown.

"Oh dear, wasn't watchin where ya were going now were ya lad?" Jack looked into forest green eyes framed by freckles.

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't." The woman laughed and dusted Jack off.

"Well now no harm done, but che better be watchin next time. See ya around." The woman waved and completed her journey to her room down the hall.

"Who was that? Oh well I'd better go see Bunny and see if he's rested." Jack ran down the hall and up to the upper room decks. He saw Bunny come out of his room with his human form in full blast. Jack blushed and ran behind him.

"Sorry I'm late Cottontail." Aster smiled down at the boy.

"Nah just got up and transformed. Come on, maybe I'll be able to win ya something." Jack blushed and shook his head.

"You don't have to do that, I'd rather win something for you." Bunny shook his head to match Jack's.

"You'll see why I'd rather have you by my side, let's go." Jack grasped the offered arm and walked with him to a lower deck. As he saw the crowd of giggling girl spirits and he suddenly saw why he was needed.

-To be continued

Me: Sorry for such a delay, as I said the next chapter is on me, my muse was giving me very large problems. But I will have it up as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Vacations Solve All

Chapter 5: Winning tastes oh so sweet

Me: Sorry about the wait, I was being a little lazy on this lol. Sorry! Enjoy!

"Dear Father Winter." Jack whispered. Just then loud clapping erupted behind the girls and Cupid floated up and over the gaggle of girls.

"Break it up, they're on a date, beat it!" The girls groaned and went into the room. Jack laughed as they went in about Aster grumbling shelias.

"Jack, Aster, over here!" Fool waved them over to a wall full of prizes. Jack ran over and hugged Fool while Aster blushed lightly as he watched the skirt sway and bounce. Aster walked up to them and smiled at them. "Look at all the prizes which one do you like?" Jack looked up at the prizes with a disconcerting eye.

"That one!" Jack pointed to a fluffy grey rabbit doll sitting on the highest shelf.

"Fine choice that one, that plush doll is made of 100% synthetic fur and plush. Only five million tickets." Jack took a step back in surprise.

"ONLY five million tickets?!" Hallow whistled.

"Pretty penny that one, well I'm gonna go and try and win something. Later!" Hallow waved them off and Fool followed behind.

"I didn't realize that rabbit cost so much." Aster scoffed and grinned at Jack.

"Please, that's a cake walk to earn." Jack looked at Aster in confusion.

"Five million is a cake walk to earn? Are we on the same page here?"

"Sure we are, you're talking to someone with a built in lucky rabbit's foot."

"Alright then, this is something I have to see." Jack waved goodbye and walked around trying to figure out what he wanted to do, when he heard someone call for the bingo game to start. Jack's eyes narrowed and his ears perked. Turning sharply on the heel of his shoe he headed over to the bingo table and he sat down eagerly and gave his tickets to the ghost collecting for the game and let himself relax before the rush of the game. Jack loved bingo for some odd reason he couldn't explain it and he never would, it was his own personal secret. Some games later Jack sat back with a big grin on his face, he hadn't won a single game but he had fun and that was all that mattered. He had one ticket left and the table.

"Excuse me would you like your last ticket to go into the mega prize drawing?" A ghost asked Jack as he floated up to him.

"Sure why not? I might win." The ghost wrote down the number on Jack's arm.

"This will wash off in the bath and will not stain anything." Jack smiled and hummed in happiness. "Good luck Jack Frost." The ghost happily went upon his way. Another floated up to Jack with a silver tiara and a necklace made of hibiscus flowers of a deep blue and vibrant purple.

"Here Jack Frost your consolation prizes." The ghost placed the necklace around his neck and the tiara on his head.

"Thanks!" Jack smiled and the ghost gave a small smile back as he floated away. Placing his hands behind his back he decided to find Bunny. Wondering about he saw Tooth with a small collection of her own, and North had a sack over flowing with tickets. Sandy already had a necklace of flowers around his neck and was talking gently with Tooth. The next table over sat Fool and Hallow, Hallow had a necklace so that meant that he was already out. Fool had a large sack of tickets next to him and a large grin on his face as he won again. Hallow hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he saw the lady in green with a large pot over flowing with tickets. The next table over had Bunny with a huge basket filled with tickets. Jack whistled and hugged Bunny from behind and looked over his shoulder.

"How much have you won so far? And what are you playing?" Bunny looked over his shoulder and into Jack's eyes with a grin.

"I have 4.9 million so far and I'm working towards that 5 million for you and I've just about got it. And I'm playing black jack. My favorite game. What have you been playing? And had you lost everything already?"

"Bingo, my favorite game, and yeah but I had fun so that's all that matters." Jack smiled and laughed.

"Well as long as you had fun. Then again you are the guardian of fun so that is a small surprise." Aster smiled at the winter sprite and turned back to his game. Jack watched impressed as Aster won the next round. Collecting his tickets he added it to his pile and did some quick mental math. "That will do it, that's 5 million on the money, let's go get you that rabbit." Aster scooped up his basket and started to walk over to the prize wall.

"Really Bunny you don't have to get me that bunny." Aster looked at Jack with a smile.

"It's alright Jack, it's fine, in fact I must insist. It feels good to win something for another. I don't have this chance every day you know." Thumping his basket down on the counter the ghost behind the counter started to feed the tickets into machine and they waited as the numbers sky rocketed upwards.

"Five million tickets, what would you like sir?" Aster pointed upwards and grinned.

"That rabbit made from the synthetic fur and stuffing." The ghost floated up and grabbed the rabbit and handed it over to Aster, who handed it over to Jack. Jack petted the soft fur and smiled.

"Thank you Aster. This was very kind of you." Jack blushed and hesitated before he leaned up and kissed Aster on his lips. Aster blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is the call for the Mega Prize Drawing, and now the number for the winning is 6987532." Jack looked down at his arm and realized the numbers matched up.

"Hey that's me!" Jack jumped up and down in excitement. Another ghost drifted down.

"The prize is tickets for two to the spa. You would have to pay otherwise. So I hope you and who you pick will have fun." Jack took the tickets and thanked the ghost. Then he turned to Aster and blushed holding out a ticket to him.

"Would you like to be the one to go with me Aster, after all you were so kind to win me that bunny rabbit." Aster blushed heavily, he didn't know if he could handle seeing Jack in a spa setting, but he couldn't disappoint that face.

"I suppose we could go tomorrow, as maybe a date?" Jack grinned and took one of Aster's arms.

"Okay, but one thing first in return." Aster cocked his head.

"And what would that be?"

"Could you go in your normal form? Not that I don't like your human form, but I want you to be yourself." Aster grinned brightly.

"I could agree to that, I would like that very much." Jack smiled nicely. 'And that would be nice and easy to hide any interest that may crop up from seeing him such an intimate setting.' Aster thought to himself. Sliding up next to Jack the Groundhog ripped the tickets out of his hands and then preceded to rip them up.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jack glared down at the little menace, Aster growled loudly.

"You little Root Rat!" Aster's anger grew so much that he lost his hold on his human form and fur grew as clothes melted and rabbit ears extended from his head.

"Aster! Please calm yourself." Jack pressed a cool hand to Aster's furred chest. Tapping his heart piercing in the top of his left ear, he summoned Cupid to his side. Popping out of mid air with a shower of rose petals cupid hovered in mid air.

"What's up sugar pop?" Looking at the scene in front of her with the torn tickets and the enraged pooka she knew what happened. Glaring down at the Groundhog she snapped her fingers and the tickets floated up and repaired themselves. Slipping the tickets into Jack's cool fingers. "Here you go darling. As for you, you meddlesome thing you, to your room, you are banned for tonight and tomorrow night!" Snapping her fingers the Groundhog disappeared in a shower of rose petals. "Be warned my power is only as strong as the love of the one I am protecting. So until your love is strengthened Jack or fully fulfilled I won't be able to do much more, so make tonight and tomorrow count." She floated down onto the floor and knelt onto the ground. The woman with flowing red hair and a long green dress walked up and scooped up Cupid.

"Alright enough of yur finger snappin and showboating, to bed with ya."

"Oh alright then Lucky if you insist." The woman swept out of the room with a pot full of different alcoholic beverages.

"Who was that woman?" Jack looked up at Aster.

"Lucky Leprechaun, the spirit of St. Patrick's Day, the luckiest of all spirits."

"Wow really, I've bumped into her quite a bit."

"Well you must be a lucky person then. But what Cupid said is what she won't be able to keep Groundhog locked up past the morning after, so that means we need to get to bed Frostbite, I plan on pulling out all the stops, which means…" Aster hesitated.

"What is it Aster?"

"Which means, I want you to be my mate Jack Frost." Bunny looked him square in the eyes. "I know we won't be lovey dovey all the time, we will have our fights, you will prank me and I'll get angry, I will get absorbed in my work and you will get angry but to go to bed with you, instead of apart from you, that thought fills me with hope and warmth that I haven't felt in years. So will you be my mate Jack Frost?"

"Yes Aster I will!" Jumping into Aster's arms he laughed and hugged the Pooka with all of his strength.

"Now let's get to bed, we've got a full day, we'll be landing on the Island tomorrow so I know you'll be excited to see that. And then we've got a night of romance and passion ahead of us." Aster led Jack back to their room, where he let Jack change in the bathroom as he slipped into some silk sleep pants, something he brought in case he would need them, which he was glad he did now. Jack came out in a sweet white lacey nightgown and crawled into his own bed.

"Good night Aster, sweet dreams." Aster groaned in his head and tried not to think what dreams would be sweetest.

"You too Frostbite, you too." Rolling over he cleared his mind and slipped off to sleep.

To be continued….

Author's note: Ok I really am sorry about the delay, but I was having some major trouble with this story. The next chapter I'll try to have out in a week or two, no promises, things get crazy on my end. BUT THE STORY RATING WILL BE BUMPED UP TO M! For obvious reasons, oh and if you would like to have a chapter about what April Fool and Hallow did (M rated as well) while the storm was going on I will write it, but only if asked. I also take on request stories. So please send me requests, I'll let you know if I know about it and if not I will ask for details. Thank you for reading!


End file.
